Life As A Single Dad
Sparrow's old fic that she thought no one liked but I've now gotten permission to recreate it :3 Excuse the crap writing. I hope you enjoy it a lot. TATN / Thalia! 00:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S Any of those caught not enjoying will be shot. Chapter One. I sat with my back to the wall as my three year old daughter played in front of me. I ran my fingers through my dark hair and took a deep breath. Her shrieks of joy had already compromised my hearing. "Quiet down, Maria." I ordered, shutting my eyes tight. "Why, daddy?" Maria asked, coming up to me and giving me a cute smile. "Because... I said so." She continued squealing and playing with Barbies. I had to close my eyes and look away before more pain shrouded my heart. She looked almost exactly like her mother. Allison Lucy Victor. Ally had always liked going by her middle name, Lucy. But between her and I, it had been Ally. Ally had left me some time ago. We had gotten in an argument. A really loud and painful argument. The mere thought of it screwed me up. It made my heart yearn and ache for the love I had felt close weeks before. I had no idea where Ally was now. Had she joined the Titans? Had she been killed and eaten by hungry and vain monsters? Somehow, the thought of her death was soothing. In a way, I mean, watching another demigod die is hard. Especially when it's someone you love. Another deafening squeal rang out. I covered my ears with a wince. Ouch. "Maria! Please, be quiet!" I nearly snapped. "Sowwy daddy." Maria murmured as she walked off to her room. I sighed and went to make sure she wasn't trying to kill herself. Maria was now sitting quietly next to Liam, her twin brother. Liam was playing Mythomagic. The kid sure takes after his dad. Except for the fact that he has hazel eyes instead of brown. Liam was so lucky as to have all of the figurines. Little did my children know that what they were playing was real. Well, they did know, but they didn't. It was complicated. Let's just leave it at, they have no idea what religion is. I looked over my children until I got tired of standing. We lived in an apartment building and got noise complaints all the time. I went to go watch the news to pass the time. Fun. Let's listen to depressing stories. Ugh, shoot me now. On my way to the small room that's supposedly a living room, the speaker rang. It was probably Luke or Annabeth here to look after my kids while I went to work. I realized it was nearly time for work. I just needed to get changed and be on my way.' (A/N:: I would write shave but the thought of Nico shaving makes me sick... No offence to puberty.)' I went over to the speaker, took a breath and spoke. "Yeah, who is it?" "Nico?" A familiar female voice replied. "It's good to here your voice again. Let me in?" "Ally?!" Chapter Two. Ally walked into our old apartment. She looked just like I remember. Blonde hair, icy eyes, and pale skin. And she was wearing a light blue shirt. As always. "Why'd you come back?" I asked, trying to force the tears back. I would never cry. Not ever again. It was a sign of weakness and it was childish. "Love always heals wounds, right?" The smile on her face warmed my cold heart. I nodded as she embraced me. I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her. I had been waiting for this moment for such a long time. I was so ecstatic to have her back. We were together again. Maria toddled in, wearing some hideous mixture of pink and red and purple. Ally hugged her really tight. "Mummy!" Maria squealed. "Where'd you go?" "I just went away for a little while, Maria." Ally used that motherly tone that always captured my heart."But that doesn't matter any more." It was amazing how soft and nice Ally could be. We were... no, I won't say it. Something bad will probably happen and I'll just cry like the weakling I am. I let the smile that was fake creep back onto my face. Ally was back and that was what mattered. Nothing else. I needed to get these crazy thoughts away. That night, I hired Annabeth and Percy to bring over their daughter, Heather, and watch Maria and Liam. Ally and I were going out to dinner to celebrate. Heather was the same age as my kids, about three. (A/N:: Yes, that Heather Jackson.) We got home at about ten o'clock at night. It may have been the best night of my life. The morning brought many surprises. First off, Ally was sick. At first we thought it may have been that the food had been undercooked or something. But she wasn't vomiting. She was just very tired and weak and pale. Even more pale than normal. When I felt her forehead (hey I'm worried) she was burning up. The rest of her body was cold. She told me she'd been feeling like this for some time, exactly three weeks today. It was horrible. She has shortness of breath, lack of appetite, sweating in her sleep, and itching herself until I had to be forced to put mittens on her. For another few weeks, this kept up. She drank water and ate minimal amounts of food. Maria was always trying to get Ally to play with her. Liam was quiet, as always, like me. Finally, I forced Ally to go to the doctor. She resisted but finally came along. It was sad. We were there for some time. And Thalia and Luke had brought Taylor over and were watching the kids. Thank the gods they were there for me. (A/N:: Yes that Taylor.) It took a few tests and a few days but finally, Allison was diagnosed with Lymphoma. High-grade Lymphoma. After Wikipedia-ing it, I learned more. And that it was malignant. Meaning that my wife might die.' (A/N:: Man guys, sorry about the shitty writing.)' Category:Family Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Nico Category:Romance